


Fuoco di bivacco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addormentato lama [1]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola scena su Kuzko e Pacha, che si svolge nel loro viaggio per andare a palazzo.Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!





	Fuoco di bivacco

Fuoco di bivacco

Kuzko si piegò in avanti e starnutì. 

Pacha ridacchiò, si sfilò il proprio pastrano nero e lo mise sulle spalle del lama.

L’imperatore trasformato tirò su con il naso e si voltò.

“Voglio il fuoco dei camini del palazzo” piagnucolò. Le sue iridi nere erano liquide e gli tremava il labbro inferiore del muso. L’uomo gli appoggiò la mano sul capo e la dimenò, sollevandogli i peli neri con delle carezze.

“Che ve ne fate? Sulla montagna mi dicono ci sia sempre l’eterno fuoco della presenza imperiale… il signore del ‘non rompetemi il tempo’” lo prese in giro l’allevatore di lama. 

Kuzko sbuffò e si voltò.

“Non è divertente” disse con voce stridula. 

L’adulto rise e gonfiò il petto. grosso due volte la stazza del lama.

“Il fuoco del bivacco racconta storie, tutela, protegge e dà vita. Impara ad ascoltarlo e vedrai che oltre a non avere freddo, imparerai il gusto della libertà. 

Nel tuo palazzo c’è falso spazio, quello che viene dallo spreco di camere. Qui c’è lo spazio libero” disse con voce roca. Rise ancora e si stese a terra, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Il lama allargò e unì i due zoccoli neri di osso delle zampe superiori. Guardò il fuoco e le fiamme gli si rifletterono negli occhi.

< Stupido zotico puzzolente… >. Inspirò, sentendo l’odore acre delle foglie bruciate. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra guardando la radura, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Odio il fatto che tu abbia sempre dannatamente ragione > pensò.

 


End file.
